


Bribery

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Ew., Fluff, M/M, maybe a bit schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio accidentally bribes Rin with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery

Yukio was good at bribing Rin into all sorts. Homework was still a bit of an effort, but it was incredibly effective and it seemed to Rin that he just kept getting better and better at it. The secret to Yukio’s success was kisses.

It’d be a kiss on the cheek before Rin went grocery shopping to persuade him to by sashimi or, more often, something sweet. A light kiss on the fingers that curled comfortably around his own while they cuddled on the couch, watching something, to get something to snack on or bring blankets downstairs for them. A kiss on the temple to convince him to study just a little harder. A kiss on the shoulder when they occasionally shared a shower to get him to wash Yukio’s back.

By far the worst, most awful, manipulative bribery-kiss Rin had run into were the chaste pecks on the lips that came out of nowhere to convince Rin that he loved his brother more than anything. 

The most torturous part of it all was that Yukio was clueless to the power he held over Rin, no matter how sure Rin was that he knew exactly what he was doing.


End file.
